


BH仿生人

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/05/06补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	BH仿生人

“喂，你到底喜不喜欢我啊？”刚刚结束一场性爱，道明寺喘了口气从影山身上爬了下来，岔开着腿大咧咧地躺在另外半边床上。一向乖巧的管家影山自觉地安安静静穿戴好衣物，又顺手把道明寺用完扔在一边的安全套捡起来轻轻放进垃圾箱里。临走的时候，影山恭恭敬敬地回头向道明寺弯了弯腰，重新戴上眼镜的他就好像方才真的什么事情都没发生过。  
“主人，你说什么喜欢不喜欢呢？仿生人没有配置类似的情感程序。但是我的系统提供场景角色模拟的功能，我可以马上开始喜欢您，如果这是您所希望的话。”  
道明寺看见他太阳穴上的情绪指示灯始终保持平稳的蓝色不断闪烁，甚至连在床上的时候都没有一丝错乱，就明白影山说的并非谎言。正如他表现出来的那样，这个从一开始就是完全依照道明寺的个人偏好设计出的塑胶玩具最擅长用些冠冕堂皇的话来搪塞自己；这跟道明寺最初预想的成品相差太多了，他想要的是一个全心全意的情人，不是一个言听计从的人偶娃娃。  
再次被变相拒绝之后，道明寺没好气地看向影山却又欲言而止；那人——或者说，那仿生人，总爱拿这种空白天真的纯净眼神望着自己，这让他根本没法动怒。机器没有感情但是人类可不一样，道明寺可以对着涩谷站前的忠犬八公发誓，他的人生从来都没有一刻像现在那么希望影山赶紧发生异常过。

然而道明寺不知道的是，影山的确是个异常仿生人。这是个会叫道明寺一家都陪着自己一起掉脑袋的秘密，影山自是不可能说。  
其实影山自己也不清楚这异变到底是什么时候突然发生的，可能也并不是突然发生；影山作为管家已经在道明寺家待了快有两年，毕竟朝夕相处了那么久，要说他对道明寺一点感情都没有，那是绝对不可能的。但若真要说是喜欢，影山搜遍了身上所有的预设分析功能，也没能找出来一个关于“喜欢”的确切定义；他无法具体辨别这种模糊不清的冲动，但他明白事情早已悄悄偏离了仿生人的原始运行轨迹。  
简单来说，影山已经具备了个人的思想和主观意识，他不再是个只会听命于主人并且完成指令的机器，现在他也能根据自己的心情做出自己的判断和决定。但是由于之前那几件异常仿生人攻击人类的事情，外面对异常仿生人已经到了闻声色变的程度，警察宁可错抓也不肯放过任何带有异常化倾向的家伙。既然影山对人类没有攻击企图，自然是不想去趟这淌浑水。  
走出道明寺的卧室之后，他很快把系统从冷淡模式恢复到了平时的普通状态；一想起五分钟前那些激烈放荡的回忆，头部的控制中心就飞快地响起了主板温度过高的警报。当然了，这些事情都是千万不能被道明寺看见的，影山可不想被他送去异常仿生人的集中营进行非人道销毁。分析逻辑告诉他，只有一言不发地留在道明寺身边，才是对自己最有利的生存方式。可是最近，道明寺把他叫去床上的次数越来越多，影山对于自身的情绪管理也愈发不受控制起来；他显然低估了本体异常化的程度，近乎完美的原型机MJ830号万万没有想到自己竟会在给自己的测评上出了岔子。

晚上快要吃饭的时候，道明寺看见影山终于系上了他几天前从亚马逊订购的新围裙，正在主厅中央推着餐车来回走动；丰腴的屁股微微撑起半块深色的布料勾勒出漂亮的臀线，背后的蝴蝶结随着步伐一颤一颤地吸引人的视线，道明寺有些僵硬地不自觉并了并腿，试图遮掩胯间来势汹涌的生理反应。  
“您在我面前并不需要伪装，主人。”影山一如既往地不动声色，只是微笑着把准备好的餐点一一端上桌面，“我的实时扫描告诉我，您此刻的脉搏比平时快了百分之二十，以及半分钟前您又勃起了，是吗？”  
“……”  
虽然这些年来道明寺已经渐渐习惯了仿生人如此直接的说话方式，却还是忍不住觉得羞耻，胸口也有种说不上来的郁闷。这不能怪他，道明寺也不是什么精虫上脑的混蛋，只是毕竟影山的所有外形参考和三维指标都是出自他本人之手，他没可能抵挡住这种明目张胆的诱惑。可影山每次都过分主动地迎上来对自己加以讨好，身上的裤子脱得比谁都快，这让道明寺彻底没了征服感，一呼百应的游戏他已经有点玩腻了。  
“需要我来帮您解决吗？”  
“算了算了，你回去吧。”道明寺也不是没有自慰的道具，想要解决一点小小的需求还是很容易。  
影山似乎没有理解主人的话，歪着脑袋眨了下眼睛，脸上挂着似懂非懂的疑惑，“根据我的模拟计算，您对电动飞机杯的性满意度还不足对我的五成，只要您下达指令，我很愿意为您效劳。”  
“你是不是觉得所有东西都可以被你的数据分析库猜得一干二净？”道明寺最讨厌这种被别人一眼看穿的感觉，他起身狠狠捏住影山的下巴，却意外瞥见对方头侧的蓝灯突然闪起来黄色的光，连忙变本加厉地把另一只手也伸去他的背后，顺着裤子和腰间的缝隙就摸了进去，“那么现在我也分析分析你的数据，你来听听我说的对还是不对。”  
影山没有应答，双脚却一个劲儿地向后退，道明寺还没见过他不知所措的模样，反而突然起了兴趣，索性一把托住他的屁股将他抱上了桌，“你在往后躲，却没有主动攻击我，说明你有意抗拒现在这种被动执行的状态，却不想把我当成敌人伤害我。”  
“……仿生人不能攻击人类，这是我要遵守的基本准则。”  
“哦，是吗？”道明寺仗着半个头的高度差，俯身就在影山裸露的肩上细碎地亲吻起来；仿生人的肌肤材质很好，甚至比真人还要细腻柔软，“可你的体感温度正在逐渐升高，也就是说你的线路正在超负荷运行，又是因为什么呢？无法处理异常化的感情信息麽？”  
“我，我并不是异常仿生人，异常仿生人是要接受焚烧摧毁的，主人。”  
“你的情绪指示灯从刚刚就一直在黄色和蓝色之间反复，说明你很紧张，很激动，或者很兴奋；噢，现在又变成红色了，你以前可不是这样的啊影山。”  
影山尽力想要维持平静，可脑内的核心系统却出现了些未知的程序错误，这种复杂的情绪究竟是个什么可怕的东西，竟会把无懈可击的人工智能都变得漏洞百出。  
“影山，你喜欢我。”  
眼镜掉落在地，“喜欢”这两个字对于仿生人显然是个全新的领域，影山在资料档案中紧急搜索着一切可能有用的信息，却全都一无所获。  
“你真以为你是个家政型仿生人麽？你知道你比普通的家政型仿生人贵了多少倍麽？”这是道明寺第一次亲手拽下影山的裤子，那人虽然默不作声，脑袋上的红灯却闪得比交通信号灯还快。  
“你放心，你在我面前也不需要伪装，不管你是不是真的异常化了，我都不会把你交出去。”道明寺解开自己的皮带，他的老二早就迫不及待地想要得到抚慰，“你被生产出来的全部目的都只有一个，那就是喜欢我。”

人造的机器拥有比古罗马雕像更加精确优雅的比例，厚实的背肌和纤细的腰肢被抱起来的手感舒服至极；只是影山的痛觉传感系统也比人类来得先进敏感许多，一旦脱离了降低外界接收能力的平淡模式，道明寺横冲直撞的进入很快就变得不那么好受了。  
“主人，我想我有点不适。”影山觉得自己的眼中好像留了些什么液体出来，大多就是体内多余的水和无机物罢了。他是该少喝些体液补充剂了，不能一直服从道明寺的指令让喝就喝；道明寺喜欢喂人吃东西的习惯就跟他喜欢浇花一样，那株被水淹得烂了根的盆栽还是影山拿去垃圾站处理掉的，他还不想这么快就也和那些废铜烂铁被埋在同一个地方。  
“你是说想让我停下？”说是这么说，道明寺却没有因此而放慢任何一点速度，甚至还偷偷在仿生人软垂的生殖器上弹了一下，“可是你看，你明明都还没有反应。”  
“您并没有为我安排勃起的功能，主人。”  
影山还没想好该要怎么回答他的第一个问题，便直接先说出了第二个答案。身下不断传来疼痛的信号，却又跟记忆中在街边被流浪狗抓咬的感觉并不相同；影山有点没来由的高兴与期待，就连程序也暂时还不能分析出具体的原因。  
道明寺的体力很好，打桩机似的快节奏冲击着影山的身体——对于一个从睁开眼睛就生活在道明寺家不曾远行的仿生人而言，这已经是影山能够想到的最恰当的修辞手法了。他紧紧伏在道明寺的身上，模仿着对方拥住自己的动作也去抱向他；程序忽然发出警示说机体的不稳定性有所提高，影山觉得自己可能需要升级一下系统的等级，无论是语言词汇的方面，还是取悦主人。  
“您最好还是……不要停下。”影山的下巴在道明寺的肩膀蹭了蹭，重新摆到一个端正的位置，似乎有些享受，“我觉得现在这样很好，虽然这种感觉已经超出了我的理解范围之外。”  
“没什么好不理解的，你喜欢被我操，也想要被我操。你说的对，你不会勃起，因为你根本不需要勃起。”道明寺骄傲地扬起了头，现在的影山才慢慢开始变得和自己的初衷吻合起来，性感，迷人，再加一点瞒不过人的小害羞。道明寺喜欢现在坦诚的影山，他比之前那个机器更像个有血有肉的真人，更能激起自己的欲望。  
大概是由于终于真实面对疼痛的缘故，影山不再和以往一样肆意任由着自己在他身下驰骋，只是笨拙地努力回应着自己的开拓；持续的抽插使得影山开始失去平衡地摇晃，连忙四肢并用地缠上了道明寺的身体，以免从桌上翻落下来。难得露出可爱本色的仿生人让他的主人喜出望外，道明寺恨不得把两个囊袋也一起挤进对方温热的甬道里去，想看看影山还能做出怎样失态的表情。  
他喜欢他，道明寺想，这回他才是真的喜欢上了影山；不是因为那张脸或是身体，他就是喜欢影山这个爱而不自知的困惑模样。两人的胸膛亲密地贴在一起，相互感受着彼此的体温，影山还是有点微弱的颤抖，有些东西正在他的脑内发酵。

“你的眼镜摔碎了，明天我带你去店里买新的，你可以挑个你喜欢的颜色，黑色实在太闷了。”  
“……喜欢的颜色？”  
影山不懂为什么自己的分析库首先给他推荐了紫色，因为根据数据来看，这分明是道明寺最喜欢的颜色。但他知道，如果眼球内的摄像头能够识别到道明寺的笑脸，那么自己的喜悦程度也会大大增加。那就紫色吧，影山好像有点明白“喜欢”的意思了。


End file.
